Journeys
by TVfan
Summary: Before any final move can be made against the Tripredicus Council, Queen's resistance movement must be cured of the effects of the Trans-Lock 9000 virus. To do this, Rhinox and Cheetor journey in search of the DNA samples needed for the cure.


Beast Wars and all characters and things related are copyright and trademark of Hasbro and Mainframe Entertainment. This work, however, is the original work of the author.

Note: This story takes place immediately after "Discoveries".

Journeys

By TVfan

**Underground Caves**

"So, what is our next move?" Queen asked toward Optimus as the two argued over their next point of strategy, "since you don't want to win the war, how do you plan to avoid defeat?"

"I never said I didn't want to win," Optimus answered, frustrated by the tactics Queen routinely used whenever they butted heads on strategy.

It wasn't as if Optimus wasn't used to facing a difference of opinion or even criticism. Dinobot had routinely criticized him as being 'soft' during the Beast Wars for not going after Megatron. Rattrap argued that every possible mission was suicidal, and his 'we're all gonna die' line was one that Optimus now expected from Rattrap. But neither Dinobot nor Rattrap ever accused him of wanting to lose, and both of them usually carried out their orders to the letter.

Now, he understood working with Queen as an equal partner would be different from his experiences in the Beast Wars, but he had thought that Queen would treat him with some respect. Evidently, he was wrong.

"You refuse to attack and destroy the Tripredicus Council," Queen answered, "I think that counts as not wanting to win. Need I also remind you that your own information gatherers have found out that they intend to try and bring Unicron back. Are you going to just let them do that?"

"I know what they plan to do," Optimus answered, "but I doubt they're ready to do that yet. If they have some link to the Matrix and the Oracle, they've no doubt been told that they do not approve or accept the trading of live sparks for a dead one…"

"That doesn't mean they'll try as such trades have happened successfully before," Queen retorted.

"I know," Optimus answered, "but not on this scale. They'd need a lot of live sparks to trade for Unicron's. I doubt they have that number yet, because if they did, we'd be facing Unicron by now."

"All the more reason to attack," Queen growled, "destroy them before they get those needed sparks. Don't think that they're not pillaging Predicon colonies outside Cybertron."

"If I knew the limits of their strength I might consider that," Optimus sighed, "but we don't know the limits of their power, partially from my group's unfamiliarity with them and from you hiding some information from us."

"I've told you what you need to know," Queen answered.

"There's also the fact that since you and your resistance members can not transform, you'll be at an extreme disadvantage to those that can," Optimus continued, "my beast mode can affect some internal repairs without a CR chamber. You can not accomplish the same task."

"We an worry about getting my resistance members a 'beast mode' after the Tripredicus Council has been defeated," Queen retorted, "It is they that we should focus on. Besides, we would have to go to earth to acquire the DNA needed to scan a 'beast mode'."

"Not necessarily," Rhinox commented as he approached, "The Maximal elders have kept a such sources around in their main science center, not far from the main chambers. If the science center is still in tact, there should be DNA samples available for every creature in the galaxy, mainly Earth, as it is one of a handful of planets on which organic life occurs that both Maximal and Predicon, as well of their ancestors have had experience with."

"So now we're to go around collecting animal DNA?" Queen growled, "While the Tripredicus Council goes around resurrecting the greatest villain in Cybertronian history?"

"If the Maximal science center is still in tact and your resistance members can acquire beast forms, you will gain stronger and might put us in a better position to consider an assault against them," Optimus commented, deciding some other form of attack might be better.

"And that is your plan?" Queen commented.

"Yes," Optimus sighed, sensing that Queen wasn't about to accept anything else or

"Fine," Queen growled, "Then, I trust you will agree to a full assault on the Tripredicus base once my team has acquired beast forms."

"Of course," Optimus sighed in a defeated tone.

Optimus then sighed heavily and turnd back to Rhinox while Queen turned away. Dinobot and Rapther also approached them as well.

"Attacking blindly is not a wise decision," Dinobot spoke as he approached, We would be wiser to gain for information first."

"Queen won't back away," Optimus replied, "and she doesn't seem likely to accept any or sort of help."

"Perhaps we should let her leave," Rapther commented.

"No, we're going to need all the help we can get," Optimus sighed, "We can't let anyone just 'leave'."

"I would warn you, Optimus Primal, that Queen is cut from a mold much like Megatron's," Dinobot spoke, "She may not have Megatron's complete disregard for honor, but she would gladly exchange death for power, and usually someone else's death."

"She's also the only one who knows anything about the forces of the Tripredicus Council," Optimus sighed, "We're going to have to put up with her."

"Then we need to learn all we can, and then let them go," Rapther spoke, "She doesn't want to fight with us. She wants to command us."

"As is typical for Predicons," Dinobot added.

"We have no choice," Optimus sighed, "Unicron is one of the very few beings that all Cybertron would oppose, regardless of their faction."

"Of course," both raptors sighed, betraying a great deal of frustration.

"So what is the plan?" Rhinox asked, "Checking the old science center is not a mission that Queen will commit her followers to."

"Rhinox, I'll need you and Cheetor to go to the old science center and look around, see if there is any old DNA samples still there," Optimus spoke, "and then hurry back here."

Rhinox then nodded while Optimus turned to Dinobot and Rapther.

"The rest of us will be continuing the hit and run exercises to destroy their tunneler drones," Optimus spoke, "We don't want them to bring the whole city above down on us."

Dinobot and Rapther nodded.

Queen, meanwhile approached a section of the cave in which her resistance members had sequestered themselves. It was in a sector of the cave that was far away from the main control center and the areas that Optimus's Maximals had taken as quarters.

"Wretched Maximal," Queen grumbled, "We ought to attack the Tripredicus Council before they have a chance to bring Unicron back, and destroy them before they can call for help."

"I would tend to think that Primal is concerned about just that," Terrorsaur spoke up, "He won't likely agree to an all out assault until he knows just how many transformers actually follow the Tripredicus Council and how tough they are."

"He's sending his Maximals to search for DNA sequences at the old Maximal science center," Queen grumbled, "One unimportant mission, which we could deal with after the Tripredicus Council has been beaten."

"Hey, it would mean we could transform again," Runner spoke up, "it can't be all bad."

"It is when our very survival is at stake," Queen growled, "we can worry about transforming again after the Tripredicus Council has been beaten."

"That doesn't fit in with Primal's ideology, no," came Megatron's voice from a nearby smaller cavern, "He prefers the noble hero who does all he can to help."

"Did I say you could talk?" Queen yelled toward that cavern.

"No, but I thought I'd share my experience in dealing with Optimus Primal," Megatron chuckled, "As I have dealt with him extensively. You appear to be suffering under a transformation lock virus. Something that Optimus likely wants to undo."

"My condition is none of your concern," Queen yelled back.

"Please, I'm only trying to help," Megatron answered, "I take it that regaining the ability to transform isn't your primary goal?"

"SHUT UP, MEGATRON!" Queen screamed.

"I thought so," Megatron replied, "Have fun arguing with the Maximals."

Queen ignored the captured tyrant from the Beast Wars and turned to her present followers.

"Since Optimus won't fight, we will have to scale down our operations, and to leave all resistance members that don't have beast mode to remain here," Queen sighed, "Terrorsaur, I want you to take Jawbreaker, Spine, and Stingfin and hit the main Predicon munitions plan. You can 'liberate' any weapons you want, but the plant itself must be destroyed. That will let the Tripredicus Council know that we are still here."

**Tripredicus Council Headquarters**

"Some of our data disks are missing!" General Seaclamp spoke as he rushed into the main conference room where General Ramhorn and General Cicadacon were already in their own debate.

"What?" General Ramhorn gasped, standing up.

"Just as I said," Seaclamp answered, "We've lost several data disks. Mostly recordings of what we've done so far, but also, likely some plans about what we intend to do."

"So our recent battle with Primal's followers was only a faint," General Cicadacon grumbled, "Draw us out to let their spies get in."

"We must get those disks back," Seaclamp urged.

"No," Ramhorn replied, "If they are only our data tracks of what we've done, and some copy of our ultimate plan, then there is no need to worry."

"No need to worry?" Seaclamp questioned.

"Primal fought Megatron on the planet that Megatron ran to," Ramhorn answered, "We had agent Taran, who became Tarantulus, and we sent agent Savage to that location. Primal would have eventually deduced our plan based on the knowledge he has and what he's likely gotten out of Megatron."

"He would have figured it out anyway?" Cicadacon questioned.

"More then likely," Ramhorn nodded, "and since they did not take our muster sheets or search for anything on where we are storing the transformer sparks, there is no need to fight them for the disks. They may know now that the sparks are contained on our floating drone, but they don't know where the drone is specifically and likely wouldn't be able to defeat it without also destroying the sparks."

"So what do we do now?" Seaclamp asked.

"This is where I wish there was some way we could get Megatron to side with us," Ramhorn replied, "We need some experience on what Primal will do. Judging by his previous activities so far, he might go for more supplies or equipment he needs to build some sort of base, which he's hiding from our tunneler drones."

"That base should be complete by now," Seaclamp told him.

Ramhorn nodded, "agreed. If he stays within his current train of actions, he is likely to try and help the Resistance members combat their current condition."

"Can he?" Cicadacon asked.

"I wouldn't think so," Ramhorn answered, "but there aren't enough mentions of the uses of Trans-Lock 9000 in the history tracks to be certain if it can be cured, and because of that we don't know where and how Optimus sill specifically move next."

"So what do we do?" Cicadacon asked.

"We increase our tunneler patrols in the local area," Ramhorn replied, "Primal's base is only an option because we do not know where it is. Once we find that base, Primal's attempts to help the individual resistance members won't matter as he will have larger things to worry about."

"That's all?" Seaclamp asked, "Shouldn't we call for reinforcements from elsewhere?"

"Not at the moment," Ramhorn answered, "The sparked transformers we have now should do well enough to contain Maximal and resistance activity for now. So long as they aren't assaulting the tower, they and our drones should be all the defense we need."

**Maximal Science Center**

The old science center was heavily trashed, just as much of Cybertron was, particularly the areas where the Maximals lived and worked, and the few areas in Predicon territory that weren't devoted to their military. Tables and counters were overturned and there were a few spilled liquids here and here. Cheetor and Rhinox took their robot modes once they were inside the building. Both looked on with a degree of sadness.

"It's as if the Great War was fought in here, in its entirety," Cheetor commented as he followed Rhinox through an empty hallway.

Rhinox nodded sadly as he went. He understood the Predicon/Maximal rivalries and peculiarities that existed among certain members. Like Dinobot who was a honorable and good Predicon turned Maximal, and Rampage who was a Maximal experiment who turned evil and was the perfect image of a Predicon. These things he knew, but it was the fact that the science center, which didn't have the supplies to act as a shelter, was among the buildings ransacked saddened him.

"You okay? Rhinox?" Cheetor asked nervously.

"I used to work here," Rhinox commented, "before signing on with the Axalon. Mostly working with and testing new theories, nothing super big."

"A lot of bots probably didn't think it was big," Cheetor commented.

"Mostly sparklings and youngsters," Rhinox replied, "As you were once yourself."

Cheetor looked away embarrassed and then sighed, "You liked working here, didn't ya?"

"Yes," Rhinox nodded, "It's sad that they had to wreck this place. It held no military or political value to the Maximals. It was a science center that housed more students then anything else."

They then past a couple of offices, and Cheetor looked in. He found two offline Maximals, half sitting, half slumped in a chair. Some were missing limbs and there were visible holes in others. Cheetor only sighed.

"So, Rhinox, where did they keep the DNA samples?" Cheetor asked.

"In a research area on the lower levels," Rhinox answered, "Largely to catalog various organic species in a sort of filing system."

"Do you think they'll be any guards?" Cheetor questioned, "you know to stop us?"

"Doubtful," Rhinox answered, "Trans-Lock 9000 is still tough anti-transformation virus to crack. They might figure out that we need to acquire beast forms for the resistance members, but that is where their own thinking and sadness about this place sets in. Because it has no military/political value, they wouldn't think that the potential cure to the trans-lock 9000 is here. It's only a science center."

They then descended a spiraling staircase that lead to the archives Rhinox had earlier mentioned. And there were no drones present. It made Cheetor wonder what could make a building a target for attack but not worth guarding. It was as if the transformers inside were the Tripredicus Council's only target.

**Underground**

Two more tunneler drones exploded under a brief barrage from Rapther's rockets after the small hunting group found them 'wandering' through the tunnels of Cybertron's lower levels. Once they were done, they gathered around the rubble of the destroyed drones.

"How many does this group make?" Rapther asked curiously.

"This is the ninth group of two we've destroyed since leaving the base," Dinobot answered, "and like the others this group has inflicted no damage."

"At least these two didn't come through the wall," Rattrap commented we don't need to shove this rubble into their grounded out tunnel."

"Will that really work?" Rapther questioned," Blocking up their tunnels?"

"It might in that area," Rattrap shrugged as they turned down a different tunnel and returned to another tunnel to prepare to return to the base, "I think the only way to stop the tunnelers would be to find out which factory makes them, which Queen likely knows and won't tell us."

"That is likely to secure her possible rule after the Tripredicus Council is defeated," Dinobot growled, "she isn't that different from Megatron."

Rattrap then shuddered as Dinobot made no effort to hide his opinion of the prisoner they had brought back to Cybertron after winning the Beast Wars.

"Forgive me if I'm wrong, Chopperface, but Queen doesn't seem to be as psychotic as Megs," Rattrap commented.

"She isn't," Dinobot told him, "but ruling Cybertron is a goal that she shares with Megatron. It's likely why she eagerly supported the Tripredicus Council when she thought they were only insuring Predicon rule."

Rattrap was about to answer when two more tunnelers came drilling through the walls of the tunnels they were in. The transmetal rat dove back and blasted the first tunneler to pieces with his blaster, while Dinobot sliced the other tunneler in half with his talons. The group then spent a few minutes stuffing the pieces of the tunnelers back into the holes they had tunneled out themselves.

"This makes twenty groups of two," Rapther commented, and then paused for a moment, "these things have to be able to drill down, why do you suppose none of them have found the cave? Why are we finding so many out here?"

"They must not know about the cave," Rattrap commented, "Otherwise they would be searching for it and we'd be catching many of them in a descending path."

"And as for why we've found so many of them on this patrol," Dinobot added, "The Tripredicus Council is likely flooding the areas they suspect our base of being in on the level they think we're on. Our defeating of these lowly individual drones will likely encourage them to continue sending tunneler drones to this area to search, and eventually to seek if we tunneled under the lowest known levels of Cybertron."

"Partially why knowing where the factory that makes 'em is could be important," Rattrap finished, "these drones are sent on suicide missions because they're easy to replace. If we take out their ability to replace these things, they won't be able to risk so many at one time."

"Perhaps Optimus can convince Queen to let us know where the factory is," Rapther then sighed.

"He would have better luck getting her to birth an organic child," Dinobot grumbled.

"I take it that there is no love lost between you an her, then is there?" Rattrap questioned in a taunting sort of way.

"That is none of your concern," Dinobot replied.

"It is if you know something that could affect how we deal with whatever sort of game Queen is playing," Rapther spoke up in a firm voice.

"Before Megatron's theft of the Golden Disks, Queen and I served in the same unit under Megatron within the Predicon 'Defense' Force," Dinobot spoke reluctantly, "Both of them hated the Tripredicus Council and both of them were ambitious."

Rapther and Rattrap listened quietly as Dinobot continued.

"Megatron then began researching the history tracks on the Great War and covertly researching the Golden Disks, which inspired his idea to steal them and begin the 'Beast Wars'," Dinobot spoke, "Queen found out about this immediately challenged Megatron, thinking the plan left the way open for the Tripredicus Council to take over in his absence. She also objected to the fact that it would be Megatron leading the new 'Predicon Empire' and not her."

"Typical," Rattrap grumbled.

"That argument lead to Megatron not recruiting her for the mission and her siding with the Tripredicus Council, if only to defeat Megatron," Dinobot finished, "What her plans are now, I can not know. But I would assume that she intends to take over Cybertron for herself."

"Great," Rattrap grumbled, "And with the Tripredicus Council as the present common enemy, we can't really spy on her all that much. Even the Maximals in her little 'resistance movement' are pretty loyal to her."

"Which means we will have to remain vigilant," Dinobot warned, "Least she pull something underhanded."

**Tripredicus Council Headquarters**

"Can we pinpoint the areas where they intercepted our drones?" General Ramhorn asked as electronic reports from the tunneler drones came in on their most recent reports.

"Other then in the area where we've been lead before, but there is no hard evidence of base in any of the chambers in that area," General Seaclamp answered, "and we've lost a third of the tunnelers we've sent into that region to the Resistance and Primal's forces."

"How could he be doing this?" General Cicadacon wondered aloud, "The Resistance does not have access our cloak ships, and even if they did, our tunnelers would have 'accidentally' run into them eventually. And the shuttle that Primal's crew returned in bares a striking resemblance the shuttles by Autobots before the Great War. No cloak technology. How can they be escaping us so easily?"

"I don't know," Seaclamp answered, "Perhaps they've hollowed out holes and maneuver between levels before returning to wherever this base is. At the present rate, I doubt our drones will find a base. They might have even figured out some way to move everything. We would need to scan the lower levels thoroughly to make sure."

"We can't do that, we'd collapse half of the city just to get the scanner in place, and if it doesn't pick up any signatures, we'd have to move on, which would mean doing the same thing all over again," Cicadacon growled, "And that would hurt the overall plan. We need to draw them out somehow."

Ramhorn as about to say something when there was an explosion that shook even their building.

"What the…" Ramhorn growled and got up to look out a window in the direction of the destruction.

**Elsewhere**

Terrorsaur looked on as his group of Predicons made off with assorted heavy weapons which could be used either defensively or offensively, depending on how Queen or Queen and Optimus in a coalition effort decided to deal the issue. They had not run into any serious resistance in going to the munitions plant, and destroying it was easy.

"That ought to hurt them," Terrorsaur smiled as he prepared to follow the others when a couple of laser blasts hitting the pavement near his feet made him dive away and look into the air.

It was Curser flying in his jet-mode trying to blast away at the grounded resistance members.

"You aren't going to get away with that, rebel," Curser spoke confidently, "I'm going to blast you into oblivion."

"Doubtful," Terrorsaur smiled and lifted off into the air directly at Curser.

The two met in the air directly over the smoking ruins of the munitions plant. Terrorsaur landed a strong punch on Curser, which threw the Tripredicus Council servant flying backward. He had to take his robot mode in order to recover, but just as he did so, Terrorsaur hit him in the chest with his lasers and sent the jet transformer crashing into the destroyed building. He then blasted at the wall to insure that the rubble would burry Curser.

"If that is a sign of their strength, they'd better find some way of cloning Starscream," Terrorsaur commented to himself and then returned to the ground to follow the others before any drones showed up to either rescue Curser or fight him.

"Good shot," Jawbreaker spoke as Terrorsaur got back to them.

"Yeah," Stingfin added, "it's good to finally be able to say we can consistently win fights."

"I would not brag too loudly," Terrorsaur responded, "We are under Queen's command, not Megatron's, and most of our foes now are not Primal's experienced warriors. These servants of the Tripredicus Council are barely worthy of the title opponent."

The group looked back at Terrorsaur with some disappointment. They clearly wanted to brag about something.

"Come on we need to get back to the base," Terrorsaur said authoritatively, "Queen will want to take a count of what we've collected so we can put it to good use."

The others sighed and then followed the transmetal two pteranodon.

**Abandoned Maximal Science Center**

Rhinox and Cheetor slowly made their way to the lower level of the science center toward the area where the animal DNA samples were stored. As with the main floors above, there were scorch marks from laser fire and occasionally the remains of a destroyed transformer. Eventually they came to a large circular room that had single cylindrical computer terminal, which looked like a pillar, in it.

"Here we are," Rhinox sighed, "Now to see if the technology still works and if the Tripredicus Council left the samples in tact."

The large rhinoceros transformer then moved to activate the computer, and slowly it came to life and the lighting in the room became brighter. There were some sparks, however, which indicated that it had taken some damage in the take over by the Tripredicus Council. Rhinox then began checking the sequence to open the containers that held the DNA samples they were looking for.

"Here goes nothing," Cheetor commented as Rhinox pressed the right code of buttons.

When he finished the doors that lined the walls opened revealing all of the samples that had been collected over the years. To some extent this surprised them greatly.

"They left the samples alone!" Cheetor spoke excitedly.

Rhinox nodded and began collecting the sample vials.

"Come on," Rhinox urged, "We'll need all of them to provide Queen's resistance fighters with a real choice and to have enough of the DNA for them to scan."

Cheetor nodded and quickly began collecting vials and placing them inside an internal compartment.

**Underground Maximal Base, Later**

"So they did have the DNA samples," Queen spoke as Rhinox laid the vials of collected DNA samples on the top of the computer panel that was set up.

Rhinox nodded.

"And this will make it easier for us to cure you and your followers here of the Trans-Lock 9000 virus you're infected with," Optimus added.

"You've been extraordinarily lucky, Optimus Primal," Queen spoke, "I trust you will keep our agreement that the next mission will be a direct assault on the Tripredicus Council Headquarters?"

"After the factories they're using to make their drones have destroyed," Optimus answered, "Dinobot and Rapther brought it to my attention that if those factories aren't destroyed they can easily replace the drones lost, making our job harder, regardless of how many drones we destroy or how easy it is to destroy them."

Queen angrily looked around for the male raptor, but was disappointed to find that he was absent.

"Fine," Queen sighed and then turned to her followers, "chose the DNA you wish to use for your beast form. We'll finally be able to transform again."

Each of Queen's resistance fighters followed suit and picked up a vial and lined up behind their leader to be treated and cured of their predicament with the Trans-Lock 9000 virus. For the sake of simplicity, Rhinox had rigged the scanning equipment at his computer panel to only one of their liberated CR tanks. Queen was the first to hand Rhinox a vial of collected DNA and enter the tank.

Rhinox then placed the vial in a small compartment and pressed a few buttons, and the crowd of Maximals that had gathered watched a bright glow come out of the tank. As the platform raised, it then revealed a queen honeybee, which quickly took to the air, testing her wings, before transforming and landing near Optimus.

"It does feel good to be able to transform again," Queen admitted, "even if it is into an organic life form."

"Told you," Optimus answered.

"Don't think this gets you out of the bargain made, Primal," Queen then growled.

"I don't," Optimus answered.

Runner was the next to enter the CR tank. When he emerged he had taken the form of a Thompson's gazelle. Grease was soon to follow and emerged from the CR tank in the form of a spotted hyena. Bomb was next and emerged in the form of a stinkbug. Repair followed and emerged in the form of a beaver. Wired was the last to enter the CR tank and he emerged in the form of a grey squirrel.

"There," Rhinox spoke as Wired emerged, "all done. And we still have plenty of DNA sample vials left should we run in to any other Maximals and Predicons that don't follow the Tripredicus Council."

"You're not about to side track us with a planet wide search, are you?" Queen questioned turning to Optimus.

"As much as I'd like to, I doubt that's a realistic goal to reach for," Optimus sighed, "We need to cut off the Tripredicus Council's ability to replace their lost drones, and you have also insisted on an assault on their headquarters. Between keeping our alliance together and the possible threat of the Tripredicus Council bringing Unicron back, I don't think we have the time to go looking at the present time."

"Well put," Queen responded.

Tigerhawk and Airazor, watched all of this quietly with some reservation. Getting Queen's followers the ability to transform again was big, but the journeys that both factions had begun traveling down now were different from those traveled before, and they were only just beginning.

**The End…**


End file.
